What was Dimitri thinking when?
by color0her0wonderful
Summary: A Collection Of "What was Dimitri thinking when...?" All one shots!
1. A rose that can grow anywhere

Title: A Rose that can grow anywhere. Dimitri POV

Straddling me was a creature I've come to know and love. Rose Hathaway. She had won over me during field exam. It had started off where I was sure I would win. I hadn't and it still didn't surprise me, however. She was good, we all knew that. So did Alto but, he still saw the old Rose. The old Rose. I remember how it started. She was defiant and undisciplined, but something about her sparked something in me. I still don't know why her and the princess escaped the way they did. It must have been important. Even though it was wrong I always thought that Rose was sort of in the right. She had given up everything for Vasilisa. Which is the way it should be, but no one saw it like I did. Of course I had only seen it that way later on, when my feelings for Rose developed. Of course it was faulty and could've been handled differently, but Rose was well… Rose. And she did what she thought was best. I remember how I had looked into those deep, beautiful brown eyes when she and Lissa had pleaded with me to take her under my wing. I thought I was making a mistake but, all I could see in her was Janine Hathaway. Her famous guardian mother. I knew she could do it, it was in her blood. I had said yes on a limb. Now I regret that I ever regretted it. She was my only and by far best student. She understood me in a way no one else ever could. And I loved her for that. Six months ago, if anyone had asked me if Rose Hathaway could ever beat me in a fake strigoi attack. I'd have laughed. Now I would have laughed in a "are you kidding" kind of way. There was now no doubt that she could. That'll show Stan.

Now looking at her where she sat I wished that I wasn't her teacher. But thinking that, I knew, was wrong. Rose deserved someone she could love openly. She deserved better than me. There was no doubt that I couldn't go back. I was in too deep with this girl. A second chance wouldn't be granted to me this time. I couldn't give her anything. Now, I didn't want her to go off and be a… a blood whore. But she could be anything she wanted; I have absolute faith in her. My love is all I can give her, nothing else. I wish I could give her everything but I can't. I pray that will be enough.

I looked into her eyes. She was still breathing slightly harder. I looked at her with pride and love. _I_ had taught her to do that. I wished that we could stay this way forever. I loved everything about her, even her defiance. It made her strong. I always noticed just how much she gave up for everyone. She was incredibly selfless. She didn't know it though. Rose had grown to be strong for Lissa. She ignored her own problems, for her. A hand reached down and helped her up. I hadn't paid attention to who it was. I had eyes only for her. She was gone.

She was gone.

My Roza. A Rose that could grow anywhere. She had grown up to be a beautiful flower.


	2. Benches and locks of hair

_Hey guys, I'm not quite sure how to proceed with this… collection of sorts. If you leave a review and tell me what Dimitri POV's you want me to do. I will try my best to do them._

_~elli_

Characters not mine.

"She should be fine. It would be best if she could hold out in practice for a day." said. I know Rose, and she wouldn't like that and neither do I. I nodded and she left. I looked to where Rose was quietly sleeping in the bed for patients. A bench? She had tripped on a bench? The whole day at the mall had been perfect, until the bench came into the picture. I could've sworn I heard a snap. But the doctor said she was fine.

I was proud of her; she had done such a great job. Spiridon had said she did an amazing job and that it was unexpected. The only mistake made on this trip was of my own account. I had let it slip that she would endanger the school with that tiny little black dress. I couldn't help, but picture her in it. Slowly Rose's eyes opened.

"Rose." She looked at me in the eyes. She looked still a little out of it. They had to drug her, she was… loud. "Hey." She croaked. "How do you feel?" "Weird. Kind of groggy." "Dr. Olendzki gave you something for the pain--you seemed pretty bad when we brought you in.'' She had screamed many profanities." I don't remember that...How long have I been out?'' "A few hours.'' "Must have been strong. Must still be strong." I knew they had given her too much but, no one wanted to listen to me. "I don't hurt at all.'' I shook my head. "No. Because you weren't seriously injured.'' Thank God, or whoever was listening. "Are you sure? I remember...the way it bent. No. Something must be broken." She started to sit up and I decided that probably wasn't a good idea. ."Or at least sprained.'' "Be careful. Your ankle might be fine, but you're probably still a little out of it.'' "God, I got lucky. If I'd hurt it, it would have put me out of practice for a while.'' I smiled, of course she would be thinking about that. I couldn't lie and say I didn't mind if she missed even one practice. "I know. You kept telling me that while I was carrying you. You were very upset.'' Just the chance to carry her was amazing. She had weighed barely anything. She was so small and yet strong. "You...you carried me here?'' Of course. "After we broke the bench apart and freed your foot.'' "I was taken down by a bench," she groaned. "What?'' "I survived the whole day guarding Lissa, and you guys said I did a good job. Then, I get back here and meet my downfall in the form of a bench." Uh huh. "Do you know how embarrassing it is? And all those guys saw, too.'' I didn't like the fact that she worried what the other guys thought. No, don't she's not yours Belikov! "It wasn't your fault," I assured her. "No one knew the bench was rotted. It looked fine.'' It had looked fine. Perfect even. I wonder what happened. "Still. I should have just stuck to the sidewalk like a normal person. The other novices are going to give me shit when I get back.'' I liked the fact that she wasn't like everyone else. She took a walk on the wild side and took the bench. Not that big of a deal. I tried not to smile but, could feel myself not succeeding. "Maybe presents will cheer you up.'' "Presents?'' I couldn't help but smile. I liked to see her happy. "This is from Prince Victor.'' I watched her as she read the note. ."That's nice of him," she opened the box and a slowly a look of surprise and recognition crossed her face. "Whoa. Very nice.'' She picked it up and I got a better look at it. It was a gold necklace with a diamond gold rose pendant at the bottom. Beautiful, just like her. "This is pretty extreme for a get-well present," "He actually bought it in honor of you doing so well on your first day as an official guardian. He saw you and Lissa looking at it.'' "Wow. I don't think I did that good of a job.'' "I do.'' She smiled at me. An earth shattering smile that made me want to cry. "You did say 'presents,' right? Like more than one?'' I couldn't help but laugh at her. "This is from me.'' I had remembered her complaining about it at one of our sessions. I always remembered everything she said. It stuck to me, replaying in my wildest dreams. A dream where we could be together. She probably didn't feel the same. And that was good she shouldn't, she could do better. She pulled out the lip gloss from the bag. Astonished she looked at me. "How'd you manage to buy this? I saw you the whole time at the mall.'' "Guardian secrets.'' "What's this for? For my first day?' '"No," I said simply. "Because I thought it would make you happy.'' Shit. I did it again. She leaned forward and hugged me. At first I didn't know what to do, and then it occurred to me that maybe I should take advantage of the moment. "Thank you." I hugged her back. Content with staying like this forever, I wouldn't mind. "I'm glad you're better," I stated. I realized that my cheek was touching her hair. A wonderful feeling, her soft wavy dark brown hair fascinated me. "When I saw you fall...''"You thought, 'Wow, she's a loser.''' "That's not what I thought.'' How could I? I pulled back to look at her. I stretched out my hand and gently caressed her delicate cheek, I slowly reached out and took a lock of hair in my fingers. I always wanted to just hold her and play with it all day. I didn't care how girly it was. A knock on the door sent us both back to our original positions. I minded but, at the same time I didn't. Who knows how far I would've gone.


End file.
